


一个钢镚 Chapter 102.5

by hczszg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 一个钢镚, 巫哲 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hczszg/pseuds/hczszg
Summary: 补一个日狗车





	一个钢镚 Chapter 102.5

初一觉得自己有点儿亏了。

亏了。

非常不服气，但这会儿只能喘气儿，憋着的那点儿不服几秒钟之后就被兴奋不知道扫哪儿去了。

脑子里就剩了一个字。

啊。

初一就这么在脑子里乱的像盘焗饭的情况下，看着晏航手脚麻利地拆了个套丨子戴上，他才有点回神。

啧，怎么就这么熟练了，这才用了几次啊，可别是偷偷练过吧？

自己带着玩？还是跟谁练啊？

初一刚想开口问问，可是忘了嘴上的膏药，只能懊恼地哼唧了两声。

晏航被他这个沮丧样逗笑了，好像看到初一的狗耳朵都耷拉了下来。他伸手替他把膏药撕了下来，“想说什么？我可警告你想好了再说，太欠儿了我马上给你贴回去。”

于是初一那句“你是不是背着我练过怎么戴套”在舌尖上打了个滚，又被他咽了回去。“没什，么，就想夸，夸你像个老，老司机。”说完，他还煞有介事地树了树大拇指，“熟练。”

晏航在他大拇指上咬了一口，又捉着他两只手腕按在了床头。

“那让你感受一下小天哥哥日狗的熟练操作吧。”

熟练个屁，你明明只有被狗日比较熟练！

不过初一这会没时间注意这些了，他还是有点紧张。胸前的两点被晏航舔的逐渐硬挺起来，他没忍住抖了抖，喘息比刚才又重了一点。

虽然有点不好意思承认，但是这种在办事儿的时候被控制行动的感觉，让初一无端觉得比刚刚更兴奋了。

晏航看他眼圈儿都快红了，在他眼皮上亲了一口，轻声说:“嚯，我这还没碰你下面呢，狗哥今天是要秒射的节奏？”

初一咬着牙，但喘息还是抑制不住的从唇齿间溢了出来，听得晏航感觉浑身的血都冲向了大脑，涨得他头晕。

一抬眼看到初一被掀到胸口以上的衣服，晏航突然有点想使坏。

“狗子，张嘴。”没等他反应过来，晏航直接把初一的衣服下摆塞进了他嘴里，“咬住了啊。”

初一还没琢磨过来这是什么情趣，下体已经被晏航握住了。他不快不慢地上下撸动着，顺便放开了另一只禁锢着他双手手腕的手，沾了润滑液，摸了摸禁闭的小口，强行塞入一根手指。

异物入侵的不适和前端不痛不痒的刺激让初一差点叫出来，结果因为叼着衣服，只能发出“哼哼嗯嗯”的声音，像刚生下来的小奶狗在向人讨吃的，忍不住让人想要抱在怀里揉揉捏捏，然后好好疼爱一番。

晏航喘了两口粗气，加快了套弄的动作，后面也进入了第三根手指。刚才还紧紧闭着的后穴，这会又是润滑剂又是体液的，湿软一塌糊涂。

初一喘的厉害，抖了几下，一副快要高潮的样子。眼睛半眯着，好像带着泪，眼圈儿也是红的。就这么一副理智下线的样子，他却还是死死地咬着衣服下摆，来不及咽下的口水顺着下巴滴到小腹结实漂亮的肌肉上，所及之处留下一道亮晶晶的水渍，胸口也在随着他逐渐加重的呼吸起伏着，晏航在自己小学毕业水平的脑子里搜了半天也没找到合适的词。

虽然透着青涩，却也性感又色情。

不过也晏航没再顾忌这些有的没的，直接把初一两条长腿架在肩上，一个挺身整个埋入他的体内。

两个人几乎同时发出一声舒服的喟叹。初一似乎还在抖，不知道是紧张还是因为在高潮边缘被进入。他后面死死咬着晏航的性器，让他不敢有太大的动作，只好一边小幅度地缓慢抽插，一边轻吻着初一紧绷的大腿。

“乖，放松点，乖…”

等到初一抖得不那么厉害，开始有些难耐地扭了扭腰时，晏航才握住他的脚踝，逐渐加快速度，顺便试探着那块能让初一舒服的地方在哪。

“唔…！”

初一感觉自己的三魂七魄全都离家出走了，这会儿整个人溺死在了快感中。晏航不知戳到了哪里，让他突然有种头皮发麻的快感，一个颤抖直接没叼住衣服。

“嗯？这儿？”晏航挑了挑眉，对着刚刚的地方又顶了几下，初一含糊的呻吟成了最好的回答，他对准那里大开大合地操了起来。

“不…不行…慢…唔…不要…”

“不要？不要谁？”晏航停了动作俯下身去，紧贴着初一的耳垂，低喘和说话时喷洒出的热气让初一的耳朵瞬间红了个透。

“不是…要你。”初一赶紧改口，“要，要你，快动一动。”

“靠，不是不要吗？”晏航似乎找到了新的逗狗方式，虽然对他来说有点自虐，但他还是不想错过听初一说两句软话的机会。

“要，我错，错了。”初一含糊地说道，“要，小天哥哥动，一动。”

他说这话时根本不像狗，像兔子。

晏航“啧”了一声，没给他留任何反应的机会，又快速抽插起来。

明明没有上次在浴室里的水汽，氛围却依旧色情的没眼看。床似乎都跟着晃了起来，轻微的“咯吱”声被喘息声和水声遮住了。就连从窗外透入的一缕月光也失了清幽，烘托着室内淫糜暧昧的氛围。

晏航看着在他身下呻吟的初一，脑子里不知道该想些什么了，来来回回，就剩了一句话。

这是他的狗，他的。

从头到脚，每一寸都是他的。

“我，我要…去…了…啊！”

初一颤抖着，前端一股一股吐出了精液。晏航被他突然收缩的后穴夹得呼吸一沉，按着他又狠狠地抽插了十几下，在初一断断续续，带着哭声的呻吟里射了出来。

两个人抱在一起喘息，在黑暗中对上彼此亮晶晶的眼睛，然后吻在了一起。

完事之后初一眼皮直打架，也管不上自己现在多狼狈，抓着被子就要睡。

直到晏航拿起了小鲸鱼。

“你，干什…！”

“啧，还跳，精力旺盛啊？躺好。”

还没等他蹦起来，晏航直接给他塞回了被子里，拿着开到震动频的小鲸鱼慢慢按着初一的腿和腰。

“睡吧，我给你按按。”晏航低头亲了亲他的脸，“省的明天上班人以为我家暴你。”

初一愣了愣，傻笑了一会，困得实在找不到语言还击了。

“那我睡，睡了。辛苦，小天哥哥了。”

“嗯，晚安。”

“晚安。”

晏航笑了笑，继续给他揉着。

他本以为四处流浪的自己，永远都找不到那个从身到心，从里到外都属于自己的人。

不过现在，他找到了。

小土狗闯入了他的生活。

…还好没弄丢啊。


End file.
